UBO
by BellaLina
Summary: the rating is just to be safe..I don't know where I'm going with this. UBO stands for unidentified beating object, and this is a pro-Paige story. Figure it out.


Disclaimer- I own nothing, even my own characters and whatnot, lets just play it safe. 411- Past episodes are mostly irrelevant, and the episodes concerning her rape are not used because I, a behind-the-times American, have yet to see those episodes. Also, I don't watch all the time, so things will be made up (relationships, names of lesser-known characters..etc). Thanks, and feedback is welcome (PLEASE!!!)  
  
"Hey, mom, I'm home!" Paige shouted, entering her house, slamming the red wooden door of the three-story Victorian-style house, and throwing her blue-and-silver backpack onto the floor in one fluid motion. She sighed, loudly, leaning against the door. "Sweetie you ok? You look pained. Don't forget, dinner with the Delmont's! And honey, stand up straight, suck in your tummy! Are you gaining weight?" Her mother, Christine, wrinkled her ski-slope nose and her overly plucked eyebrows knitted in concentration. "Maybe it's the shirt. You should throw that away, dear". Paige stood, and then winced, remembering why she had slumped against the door in the first place. "Mom, I twisted my ankle at Cheerleading practice. Could you grab a bandage for me, I don't want to climb the stairs?" Paige said, hopping on one foot and massaging the injured ankle. "Paige, Maria picked out that darling pink plaid skirt and the little matching sweater-set. You know, the cashmere? And darling white tights. For dinner with the Delmont's? Sweetheart, a bandage would look just awful with those black mary-janes. They are too low. Can't you wait?" Paige mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'evil ore' but I doubt that was it.  
Tap.Tap.Tap. Paige sat, tapping each of her French-manicured acrylic nails in the backseat of her moms Mercedes. She tried hard to ignore what her mother was saying, but she realized that despite the fact it sounded as though only a dog could understand a pitch that irritating, she could as well. "Oh look, that's disgusting. Why is she so over-weight? Go on a diet, you obese slob!" Christine Michalchuck shouted to her luckily closed window, roaring with laughter. Paige giggled beside herself, rolling her eyes. "Mom, you are so bad!" she squealed. "Oh, I know dear! But isn't it just a scream?" She replied, glancing over her shoulder at her beautiful daughter, before looking back at the road. Her tired and teased blonde locks shook with the effort, but fell perfectly back into place.  
  
Sometime around 3 a.m (or so Paige figured, it was actually only 8:30), she found herself nestled under a 400 count lavender sheet that was in the back of the power-blue Mercedes her mom drove. She felt deja-voo as she sat in the same tan leather seat in the same over priced car as she had earlier, still trying to tune out the same high-pitched whine of her same practically middle-aged trophy-wife mother. "Could you believe the scars on Allison? Oh, my lord! Her surgeon should be shot! Oh, and her husband! You know, I heard he's diddling his dental hygienist! He did look happier then he did at the Meyers bar-b-q over labour day. Did he look like he was glowing to you? Oh, and Nic-" "Mother!" Paige shouted, her voice cracking mid-scream after a long cheerleading practice earlier that day. "Stop, please? You're being so rude!" "Oh, relax, sweetie. While we are speaking of rude! Allison had the audacity to comment on you, while Nicole was sitting there, practically with her head in her soup bowl like a dog!" Paige pretended to be nonchalant as the inquired "What did she say about me? I mean its not really important.." she stared nervously at the back of her mothers hair. "Well, and I can see where she's coming from, I see more and more of your father in you every day, but really, it isn't so bad" Paige was getting impatient. "What?!" she shouted. " She just..she recommended her surgeon. You know, should you decide to get..well, a nose job. But sweetie, look who is talking! No one but God and maybe her day- care teachers remember HER real nose!" She giggled, ignoring the tears welling up in the corners of Paige's eyes.  
  
I know this is short and boring, but I was trying to establish the core of my story, which incase my writing doesn't get across what I wanted it to, is that maybe Paige is the way she is because of her family, and future chapters will deal with a side of Paige that comes out when tragedy strikes, and problems that stem from her family. I have no idea what her family is like, but this is fiction. Please comment! Next chapter will be school, and way better. Flames accepted openly! Also..who would everyone like to see her paired with? -B 


End file.
